


【然访】然然，你过来

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO私设满屏LAI子预警！男性Omega哺乳预警！乳交破廉耻注意！





	【然访】然然，你过来

**Author's Note:**

> ABO私设  
> 满屏LAI子预警！  
> 男性Omega哺乳预警！  
> 乳交破廉耻注意！

直到高访开始为期数月的产假，浅宇之花被标记并且结婚的业界谣言才终于被坐实，无数alpha仰天长啸好奇如此佳人究竟落入谁手。

在众A捶胸顿足哀叹一定又一朵鲜花插在牛粪上的时候，沈“牛粪”正在兢兢业业的滋养着高“娇花”。

“叔叔，喝汤，当心烫。”沈浩然端着新煲好的汤端上饭桌。

高访出院已经7周多了，可以说已经基本恢复了。可是沈浩然却一直战战兢兢还向学校多请了一个月的假，全天伺候。如果不是法律对alpha的陪产假格外宽松，新晋奶爸差点就要留级处理。

并不能怪沈浩然过分紧张，双胞胎带给高访身体很大的压力，怀孕后期，本就脆弱的胃部因为生殖腔的挤压更加错位变形，一直没有胃口吃一点就饱的高访整个人又瘦了一圈。沈浩然只能在高访能吃下的有限食物中费尽脑筋，补充孕期Omega所必须的营养。而每天的小腿按摩、帮忙起夜更是必不可少的功课。

幸好整个孕期都有alpha信息素随时滋养，宝宝的发育十分的健康，或者说健康的有些过头。双胞胎本来就容易早产，高访也咬咬牙将工作交代给两个好兄弟，提前休了产假等到宝宝的降生。当两人期待无比的那天真的到来的时候，事情却比预想的要糟糕很多——产后血崩是所有待产人最怕的事，却叫高访不幸撞上了。

早就安排好了最好的医生，孩子顺利降生后，沈浩然还未来得及享受为人父的喜悦，就先体验到差点失去丈夫的恐惧。一张病危通知书递到他手上需要签字的时候，才20出头的少年体会到了前所未有的恐慌。盯着手术中的绿灯，窗外的天色越来越亮，陪产的占南弦和管惕的安慰他根本一个字都听不见，满脑子都是与高访曾经生活的点点滴滴，高访温柔的摸着他的头唤他然然。

一声一声的然然支撑着他直到手术室的门被推开，惊人的爆发力让alpha一下子冲到医生面前询问情况。

“没事了，输了4000毫升总算救回来了，家属放心吧。”

这是沈浩然这辈子听过最动听的话之一，充满红血丝的一下子盈满了泪水，少年哭的像个孩子。连带高访的两个挚友也落下男儿泪，三个大男人在产房门口哭作一团。

在之后沈浩然所有夸张的贴心照顾都变得顺理其章。

占南弦和管惕毕竟有一个公司要顾，每天最多轮流来医院守一两个小时，让沈浩然回去洗漱换个衣服吃点东西。有时候温暖和丁小岱也会来，不过沈浩然知道高访要强，不太愿意过多的在两位女士面前暴露自己如此脆弱的一面，强撑着精神反而更累，就私底下谢过两位姐姐的好意希望他们可以出院后再来探访，也得到了两人的理解。

血崩加上高烧，高访足足在医院躺了两周多才得以出院，期间沈浩然忙里忙外他都看在眼里疼在心里。开口劝过沈浩然不要那么辛苦，他没那么娇气，却被自家小丈夫红着眼睛瞪回来，来回数次之后高访干脆不再做声。

但是有一件事却让高访十分在意——沈浩然好像不太喜欢他们的孩子。

当高访被允许母乳喂养孩子的时候，沈浩然总是会恶狠狠的盯着两个吸奶小团子，好像自家Omega喂养的不是他们的亲生宝宝而是仇人家的孩子。

“都怪他们害你差点......”

这样的答案让高访十分诧异，没想到沈浩然竟然会那么想，花了好大一番口舌告诉沈浩然这并没有什么因果关系，总算让这位小爸爸接受了这两个宝宝并没有差点害死另一个父亲的事实。

不过，后来，沈浩然还是选择结扎手术来永远规避这种情况再次发生，当然这些都是后话了。

现在，沈月嫂舀着一勺汤递到高访嘴边，“叔叔，你就喝一口嘛，益气补血，还收伤口。”

浓白的汤飘散出浓郁的香味，只可惜喝上去并没有那么有滋有味，高访张口喝下没有放盐的汤水，看着又一勺已经迅速的递到嘴边，无奈的开口，“然然，我自己有手，医生都说我基本已经恢复了，你就放下心吧。”

“我不，我看你还虚弱的很，你看，骨头都突出来了！”沈浩然指了指高访突出的腕骨，“你浑身上下都没有二两肉了。”

“那是我本来就那么瘦。”他现在哪里还和虚弱两个字有一点关系？

“叔叔.......”

还有什么比一个委屈巴巴的沈浩然更让高访没辙的。

“好好好，我喝，我喝。”高访无奈只能夺走沈浩然的勺子自己乖乖的喝起没有加任何调味料的汤品，喝两口又想起来一件事，“然然，明天去把孩子的户口上了吧。”

沈浩然点点头，思索了两秒，“对了，我一直想说，这次报户口，孩子都和你姓吧。”

“嗯？”高访放下勺子，转头看沈浩然一脸认真，“为什么？”

“仔细想想，生孩子辛苦的一直都是叔叔，还.....反正我就觉得，明明Omega付出的更多，却要跟A姓就是没道理。”小爸爸也讲不出所以然来，但就是觉得这样不对。

“我不同意。”

“我不同意你不同意！”

“然然，你别跟我扭......”高访摸了摸沈浩然的头，“宝宝是我们俩的孩子，我们是一个家庭，对于孩子没有所谓的谁付出多谁付出少。”

“我怀孕的时候，你对我的照顾难道是假的吗？”Omega慢慢释放安抚信息素，“你对我好，就等于对宝宝好，我不许你说只有我辛苦，我整天就吃吃喝喝哪里辛苦了。”

“叔叔......”

移开视线，避开狗狗眼攻击。

讨论无果，饭后，沈浩然惯例去刷碗，沥干水回到卧室就见到高访抱着宝宝在喂奶。自从在家休息高访就不再打发胶，柔顺的刘海贴在额头，背着光颔首哺乳的模样温柔的不像话。沈浩然不愿叨扰这样美好的画面，驻足在门口欣赏父子仨难得平静的时刻。

喂饱奶，沈浩然将孩子抱到婴儿房，空调调至合适的温度，让宝宝们安安稳稳的睡觉。

这也是少数他可以和高访安安静静呆着的时间之一。

高访解开纽扣，抱怨似的对着沈浩然道，“你说你天天逼我喝那么多汤，现在每天奶水都多的不得了，两个宝宝都喝不完。”好像为了印证Omega的话，浅色的睡衣胸前的一块晕出明显的奶渍，高访无奈看来又得换衣服。

“叔叔，我那些汤是给你补身体的，又不是下奶的........”

“不是都一样，现在怎么办，每天喂完小的都这样，有多少套睡衣也不够我换的了。”

不是有胸罩，你又不爱戴.......

沈浩然内心犯嘀咕，之前他采购了一批市面上专为男性哺乳期Omega设计的bra。可高访一看见就“恼羞成怒”，说自己一个大男人戴什么胸罩，最后勒令沈浩然将这堆玩意儿扔了了事。

“要不买个吸奶器吧。”小alpha对于各类产后用品都有做详细的攻略，比这个“老来得子”的Omega还要上心，“不吸出来，你又该疼了。”

高访选择性忽略这个可怕的词汇，自顾自的换起衣服，光裸的背脊一下落入的沈浩然的眼。

咕噜——

Alpha吞咽口水的声音。

叔叔！你老公还站在这儿呢！！！麻烦你有一点自己十分诱人的自觉好吗！！！

沈浩然已经记不清自己有多久没有开荤了，起先是因为高访拖着沉重的身子不宜再进行激烈的“运动”，后来就是漫长的产后恢复期。期间为丈夫擦身、洗澡都不是没有过，只是那时候高访的状况让沈浩然根本无暇动歪脑筋。

当一切都回归正常时候，沈浩然终于在一次无意看到高访换衣服的时候重整雄风，有了感觉。那天他在厕所自己幻想着高访打了出来，此后便有意识的躲开这种场合。

谁知现在........

高访转过身时被沈浩然的“鹰顾狼视”震了一下，黑色的眸子直白火辣。一下子就了然了自家alpha的欲望，高访没有穿上替换的睡衣，光裸着径直走向沈浩然。

“那什么.....我先出去.....你换.....”

沈浩然看着向自己一步步逼近的高访语无伦次，因为育子而二次发育的乳房比早先大了好几个罩杯——雪白粉嫩滚胀。腰线在胸乳的衬托下格外纤细，松垮睡裤之下的美景沈浩然不敢再想。

转身要走，却被自家丈夫抓住了手腕，“然然，你帮我摸摸，是不是又有肿块了？”

啊，是恶魔的喃语。

手被拉起覆向胸前的柔软，沈浩然嗡的一下失去了思考能力，转过头手指违背自己的意识顺从着高访的话语揉捏起来。柔软的触感让alpha心猿意马，下身迅速充血，难看的顶起了小帐篷。

手指微微用力便嵌入了弹性极佳的乳肉，强忍冲动一番认真摸索，根本没有涨奶产生的硬块。“没....没有.....”努力克制欲望，想要抽回手，却还是被Omega阻止，用力的将手按在自己的胸前，“是吗？可是我怎么还是觉得有点不舒服，然然帮我揉揉吧，就像之前那样。”

高访说的是产前沈浩然为了防止涨奶堵塞乳孔，固定时间做的按摩，当然，几乎每一次按摩都会向R18的方向发展。高访的暗示再明显不过，然而沈浩然不想接，他不确定高访的身体是否已经可以接受他的欲望，他不想因为一时冲动伤害心爱的人。

高访在心里翻了个白眼，这家伙真是小心过头了，明明自己都硬成这样了。

年上Omega不多啰嗦，直接吻上小丈夫将要叨叨叨大道理的唇，渐渐释放出自身的红酒味。他不愿意沈浩然为了他压抑自己的欲望，让一个有Omega的alpha自慰是Omega的耻辱。高访探入舌，色情万分的挑逗着对方，故意发出啧啧的声响，直到覆在胸乳上的大手主动的揉捏起来。

自家Omega如此勾引，再不上就不是alpha了，沈浩然低吼一声夺回主动权，前进两步将丈夫推上床铺。就连这样激情的亲吻都是十分久违的，与爱人唇齿相接的快感比性交更甚。

大掌饥渴的袭上肖想许久却不敢触碰的区域，发育极佳的乳房柔软的像发酵好的面团，不同的是弹性更加。

一吻毕，高访朦朦胧胧的睁开眼，就看到沈浩然肆意把玩着胸前的乳肉，好似在听话的遵循方才按摩胸部的要求，每一寸都不放过。硕大的胸乳被揉捏成各种形状，沈浩然会故意将乳肉聚拢又放开，欣赏白肉形成的乳波。羞耻的画面让高访登时红了眼，虽说是自己主动要求的，但亲眼见到又是另一回事。

而且，真的好舒服，孩子的粮仓被玩弄竟然会产生如此激烈的快感，高访只觉得后穴隐隐作痒。

“叔叔，你的奶水真的好多。”沈浩然痴迷的盯着那处，被孩子吸肿的乳头在一番玩弄下竟汨汨渗出了乳汁，想都不想，alpha就低头舔过乳白色的液体，一股浓郁的奶香盈满口中。边舔还一边轻轻揉按着乳肉，希望可以挤出更多。如沈浩然所愿，更多的乳汁从粉色的小孔中溢出，alpha满足的吮吸着源源不断涌出的生命之水。

“别吸......嗯啊.....”已然情动的高访抱住沈浩然的脑袋，嘴上说着别吸，却将对方的头压的更低。和被宝宝吸奶完全不一样，沈浩然吮吸乳肉的动作淫靡万分，用力吸吮的同时舌尖绕着乳头打转，恨不得将敏感的顶端蹂躏的胀大上一圈才罢休。

沈浩然自然知道这是高访的口是心非，非但没停，吸吮的力道还大上几分，故意发出超大的吞咽声，“叔叔的奶子真大，难怪奶水那么充裕。你不是嫌宝宝喝不完吗？那这些余粮以后就交给我来解决吧。”alpha恶意的微笑，几句骚话让高访性趣更加。

吸空一边的奶水，沈浩然转战另一边，手也没有闲着，依旧照顾着空闲下来的缨红，捻玩着红透了的乳头。

“嗯啊......然然.....没了.....别吸了.....”高访仰头，胸前传来的过分快感让他酥软了腰。

“瞎说，还有好多呢，你看~”沈浩然抬起头，证实自己的言语，将乳肉像中间聚拢，轻轻用力，奶水居然从乳孔中飙射出来，还粘上了一些在高访自己的脸上。

这下Omega真的红透了脸。

“两个宝宝都吸不完你的奶，叔叔真的好厉害，优秀妈妈典范。”沈浩然继续逗弄高访，只有这种时候他才能在嘴巴上占上风。

听不得这些骚话，高访也不知该怎么辩驳，干脆拉下沈浩然的头堵住了青年在床上的胡言乱语。可是对方探入的舌带着浓郁的奶香味——是他的奶水，就算不说话，沈浩然也可以用行动来证明他所言非虚。

两具身体紧密相贴，不仅胸前被两个小白兔顶的慌，连下身都被高访已然硬挺的性器硌住。沈浩然探手向下，不仅摸到对方炙热的男根，还有已经湿的一塌糊涂的睡裤，“叔叔下边也好能出水，睡裤都湿了。看起来，你比我还要想要。”

“那你还不快点填满我？”一句话说得既霸道又浪荡，高访并未否认身体的欲求，确实因为生育本能，Omega对于欲望的需求往往要高于alpha。许多Omega都会在产褥期结束后不久再次进入发情期，向他们的alpha祈求另一个孩子。这种生物本能是高访无法抗拒的，更何况哺乳期的他不被允许注射任何抑制剂。久未被进入的后穴痒的发疼，高访下意识的张开双腿挺起腰身，引诱着自家丈夫。

“啊！”想象中的触碰没有到来，反而被沈浩然抱起来，惹得高访一个惊呼。身体小心的抱向床沿，双脚被摆成羞耻的M字，大敞的穴口正对着跪坐在地板上的沈浩然的脸，“其他姿势你腰会酸。”简单的解释后，沈浩然的嘴就派上其他作用。

“然然！”温热的唇覆住穴口的感觉太过强烈，当下高访就一个激灵，“嗯啊.....别用嘴.....然然......”

Alpha不作理睬，兀自亲吻着菊穴的褶皱，小口一吸一吸的，这样的美景无论多少次，沈浩然都看不腻。伸出舌尖，用力顶入穴道，括约肌已经几乎恢复了产前的紧致，看不出是顺产过两个孩子的穴道。

高访被抱住大腿，进退不得，看着沈浩然的头在自己的双腿间耸动。明明提出邀约是为了让对方舒服，却又单方面的在被服侍，年上Omega有感动有心疼。久未经人事的穴壁被粗粝的舌苔来回舔舐，异样的快感直递大脑，酥麻的感觉并没有得到缓解反而更甚。勃起的性器被适时的把握住，撸动起来，骨节分明的指节熟稔的刮过柱身，配合着舌头的动作将一阵又一阵的快感带给高访的身体。

“然然....不要舌头......唔....你进来吧......你也忍好久了.......”饥渴了许久的身体稍加抚慰就舒服的想要高潮，但是不想被舌头.....

沈浩然不做声，将高访的右腿架上肩膀，动作更加卖力。

深处的瘙痒出舌头根本无法到达，高访不满的扭动腰身，克制住用双腿夹紧对方脑袋让舌头进的更深的冲动。

好痒......

孕育过两个小生命的地方瘙痒的过分，想要被alpha填满，高访欲求不满的险些要落泪。

舌头退出，高访以为可以被心心念念的肉棒填满的时候，进入的只是对方的三根手指。

“然然....嗯啊....你到底.. ....唔...什么时候才进来.......”一向沉稳的高访竟难得的像自己的丈夫撒起娇来，“我想要你进来肏我.....”通红的双眼也在向沈浩然传达一样的欲求。

Alpha依旧不做声，这让习惯在床上听沈浩然“胡言乱语”的高访很不适应，心下有种奇怪的感觉。可来不及思考，就被穴道中的快感打散思绪，“唔嗯......别抠.....你慢点.....”手指在炙热的甬道凶猛的冲刺，模仿性交的姿势来回抽插，将内里的淫水带出来不少。手指在深处来回搅弄，指腹没有规则在肠壁上揉按碾压，刺激着媚肉绞的死紧。

“不行了.....啊啊....然然.......别......会射的......”体内的动作越来越激烈，撸动性器的另一只手也加快了套弄的速度，顶端的马眼被指甲不停搔刮。沈浩然甚至还嫌不够跪的更直俯下身，一口含住了性器的顶端，舌尖刮过敏感的沟冠、顶端的缝隙。空闲出的右手缓缓向上，揉捏起一掌不足盈握的胸乳，食指中指夹着挺立的乳粒拉扯着。

全身的敏感处都被男人掌控，过度的刺激让高访不断呻吟出声，“唔嗯........啊啊......呜嗯.........呜......好爽......要去了！”闻言沈浩然一个深吞，喉咙的肌肉努力的收缩挤压着龟头，手指抽插的速度也快到将粘液打出了泡沫。终于，Omega全身痉挛着抵达了几个月来的第一个高潮，胸脯激烈的起伏，诉说着身体承受了过多的快感。

脱了水的鱼一般大口呼吸，高访脑中一片空白。不待他恢复，沈浩然便亲吻上来，好似给缺氧的濒死患者过气，此刻Omega的身体敏感的不像话，就连衣物的摩擦都能带来说不出的快感。沈浩然努力的安抚着对方，尽自己所能延长高访的高潮余韵。

高访舒服的又颤了几下，射出了余精。

当神志慢慢回到高访的大脑，他突然意识到刚才获得快感的人只有他。

“然然...？”高潮后性感的嗓音，唤着身旁为他清理的人，“为什么不做？”

“叔叔你别这样看我了，我可不想做渣A。”沈浩然实则掐着手心抑制着自己的欲求，他不是不想，而是不敢。他不确定高访的身体是否做好再次承受他的准备，万一……而且，现在没有保护措施，如果再一次进入，他不保证自己还能控制住alpha的本能，进入那紧致炙热的腔室，用自己的精液一次又一次的灌满那里。

嘶——

不能在想了。

沈浩然又掐了自己一把，希望可以借用疼痛转移自己龌龊的思想。

高访皱眉，他知道沈浩然在想什么，他也知道自己无法缓解对方的顾虑。可是，高访视线缓缓下移，沈浩然裆部的布料依旧顶的老高。

不忍心看对方憋着，高访跪坐起来，不顾沈浩然的阻拦，掏出对方的性器，“至少让我帮你口出来？”

许是高访低眉顺目的模样太过乖巧，又或是这个提议太过诱人。沈浩然这一次没有在拒绝，顺从的任由爱人将肉棒从裤裆里掏出来，舌尖色情的舔过猫唇，好似将要品尝什么佳肴。

猫唇轻启，俯下身微微张口探出小舌舔过渴望到现在的硬物，握住柱身从囊袋慢慢向上沿着凸起的经脉向上舔弄。比起触感视觉冲击更为要命，沈浩然呆愣的看着高访卖力的吞吐着自己的性器，小小的嘴为了容纳硕大的肉棒撑到最大，牙齿小心的避开脆弱的茎身，温暖的口腔完全不输他最爱的甬道。

而且！

高访胸前的两坨乳肉，因为弯腰的姿势呈水滴形看上去诱人的要命，沈浩然发誓，他绝对不是什么巨乳爱好者，可这玩意儿长在高访身上就让他性致高涨到不行。

努力吞吐着性器的高访也感受到了沈浩然直白的视线，一个可怕的念头突然涌上他的大脑，可以让对方爽爆的念头。

高访吐出口中的物什，媚眼如丝瞥了沈浩然一眼后竟大胆的捧起胸前的乳肉，向中间聚拢。乳球完美的契合在一起，只留一道缝隙，堪堪夹住了沈浩然硕大的性器。

要疯了！

沈浩然的眼睛都要掉出来了，又惊又喜又爽！

叔叔居然在给他乳交！！！

胸乳间的性器猛烈的跳动一下，高访挂上一抹得意的笑容看向沈浩然，少年难得的涨红了脸，好像被大姐姐调戏的小处男。

“然然，喜欢吗？”

然然回答不了！！！然然已经死了！！！

惊到失去语言能力的沈浩然，看着高访开始动作，双手控制着乳肉上下摩擦着他的肉棒。紫红的肉棍在雪白的软肉中上下起伏，前端渗出的前列腺液打湿了乳房，随着动作发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

“叔叔....!你，你不需要.....”不需要这样做的！

“我看你明明喜欢的紧，小坏蛋。”高访调笑，小朋友口是心非的模样可爱的不行，虽然心里羞耻的不行的，但这般犒赏沈浩然这段时间的付出和担心并不为过，“手好酸，然然，你自己来吧~”

高访魅惑的翻身躺回床上，托起胸部的姿势没有变化，满心满眼都是勾引沈浩然来肏他的奶子。沈浩然不负所望低吼一声跨上高访的腰，一下子就插入了双乳之间的间隙，头部从顶端探出，紫红色的龟头胀大的不像话，一下一下的几乎要顶到高访的下巴。

温暖的胸脯比起甬道紧致不足柔软有余，沈浩然卖力的挺动腰部，让性器在一对大奶中来回抽插，体验无上的快感。

乳房被肏弄的涌起一阵阵波动，高访甚至产生了沈浩然在肏弄他后穴的错觉，青年脸上是欲望得以满足的舒爽。

“叔叔，你的奶子太舒服了，和你下边的小嘴一样会夹.....嗯啊....”沈浩然餍足的仰起头，刘海随着动作一簇一簇的甩动拍打在额头上。

一句句粗俗的奶子羞的高访想用奶嘴塞住他的嘴。

或许是太用力，原本被吸干的奶水竟再一次涌出，高访吓得险些松手，却在下一秒被沈浩然的手掌覆住，“叔叔，好厉害，你的奶都被我干出来了.....”沈浩然烧红了眼，屁股抽动的速度加快，乳白色的液体慢慢渗出更多，一些流向沟壑与沈浩然的前列腺液混合沾湿了肆意造作的肉棒，一些流向两人相握的指缝，顺着手腕流到床上。

到后面，沈浩然会恶意的将乳汁倒刮，重新涂抹回肿胀的奶头，趁机再玩弄一下能让高访失神的两点。

高访一边羞耻万分，一边惊叹于沈浩然这一次射精的速度，他对自己男人的欲望可谓是了若指掌，性器抖动的频率昭示着沈浩然已经坚持不了多久。看着眼底一下一下戳刺的顶端，高访不自觉的张口含住圆润的头部，贪婪的吸吮起来。

“卧槽.....”沈浩然低咒，叔叔这是要玩死他呀。

再也忍不住刺激，沈浩然几个猛力抽插，在高访的口中得到了释放。

Alpha在还未结束射精时抽出了性器，恶趣味的将剩余的精液射在了高访胸部上，混杂着乳汁精液的白灼液体将被肏的泛红的奶子弄的湿漉漉、一塌糊涂。

沈浩然不知道的是，只是被玩弄胸部，给他口交，高访竟也在毫无抚慰的情况下达到一次小高潮。

黏黏腻腻的贤者时间过去，高访反应过来自己方才做出了多么惊人的举动，一改商业精英的模样，埋首在并不是哺乳期却也挺大的自家小alpha的胸部中间，哀叹自己真是越来越放浪形骸。

当然我们吃饱喝足的沈浩然同学还挺享受高访难得小媳妇儿的短短瞬间，身心皆满足的喜滋滋 的拍拍高访的背脊。

高访被抱着冲了个热水澡，洗干净身上不堪入目的混杂液体，在沈浩然温柔的给其吹头发时昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

第二天，当高访醒来的时候，户口本上已经多了两个宝宝的页码 ，长女姓高，次子姓沈。

“沈浩然，你学会先斩后奏了是吧！”

今天也是沈浩然要靠卖萌求生存的一天~

**Author's Note:**

> 别问孩子晚上哭了谁喂奶  
> 问就是沈浩然冲奶粉  
> 谁都不能打扰沈浩然的叔叔睡个好觉!  
> 就算是自己孩子也不行！


End file.
